1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to siphons; and, more particularly, to a siphon having an improved value whereby fluid may be transferred from one container to another or to a disposal area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many siphons have been suggested in the past for transferring fluid from one container to either another container or some other disposal means. There has been increased interest in such siphons in recent years due to the gas crisis. Many people have encountered a need to transfer gas from the tank of one car to a can for transmissal to the tank of another car. There is a health hazard by sucking on a tube to siphon gas or the like since one could swallow the gasoline. Other needs involve removing water or the like from clogged sinks, replacing water in aquariums, emptying water beds, washers, etc. Although many such siphons have been suggested, they have all proven unsatisfactory for various reasons. One such siphon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 330,078 to Wittram. In such a siphon, the disc valve can cant during use rendering it inoperative. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,596 to Carlson, the flapper valve and opening of the siphon must be carefully machined to provide proper closure. Similar flapper valves with the same deficiencies are found in U.S. Pat. No. 290,561 to Flocker and U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,860 to Gandy. An elongated sidemounted flapper valve is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,615 to Ramsauer. The Ramsauer device has limited use in an aquarium and is not practical for transferring fluid from one location to another. Further, the valve mechanism of Ramsauer is quite complex. Such a siphon as with the other prior devices will leak fluid when not siphoning.
There is a need for a siphon which can be safely inserted into a gas tank or the like which is formed of non-corrosive parts and may be inexpensively and easily manufactured. Such a siphon should be easy to use without sucking on the same or otherwise coming into contact with the fluid being siphoned and not leak when the siphon is pulled out of the tank or the like.